Wanted: PseudoFiance
by iloveme0808
Summary: Repost. Chapter 3: All Things Red, Black and Beautiful. AU. Hinata, NaruIno, Tenten
1. Just as I am with my Friends

Wanted: Pseudo- Fiancé

SUMMARY:

AU. The Hyuga clan prides themselves as a clan that gets settled before the 'ripe' age of 21. Never had this tradition been broken. Will Hinata be shunned by the clan for being the one to start a series of 'firsts?'

A/N: Repost. I did some editing and stuff. I did some revisions. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. By the way, it's better viewed using ¾ or ½ format —me

Chapter 1: Just As I am with my Friends

"Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all."—William Goldman, The Princess Bride

xoxo

Hiashi spared a glance towards his elder daughter, Hinata, who was entering his office. He set aside the papers he was signing to formally acknowledge his daughter.

"G-Good a-afternoon, F-Father." Hinata said while respectfully bowing before Hiashi. Hiashi nodded.

"Take a seat, Hinata." Hiashi could see the unsteady gait of his daughter while making her way towards the chair. He could see the obvious tension radiating from his daughter. He could even see the slight tremors coursing through her body especially her hands.

Hinata was nervous.

"What month is it, Hinata?" Hiashi asked casually. Hinata's head shot up to look at her father. She wasn't sure that she heard it right.

"C-Could y-you r-repeat t-that, F-Father?" Hinata asked while stuttering. Hiashi sighed, a little annoyed at his daughter's stuttering.

"I asked you what month it is." He repeated, leaning back towards his chair. Hinata didn't immediately answer. Her father was confusing her. For a moment, she was silent.

"Well? Are you that slow to even figure out what month it is already, Hinata?" Hiashi mocked with a raised brow.

"N-No! I-I-I m-mean, n-no, F-Father. I-It's O-October." Hinata whispered while avoiding her father's gaze.

"Right. It's October. And how old are you?" Hiashi asked again. Hinata was filled with a lot of questions. Surely, her father seemed rather talkative today.

"I-I'm t-twenty, F-Father." Hinata said, almost inaudibly. She started wringing her fingers as though to ease the tension she's feeling. She doesn't like where this conversation is headed for.

"I'm well aware. And you're turning twenty-one this December?" Hiashi asked—more like stated. Hinata simply nodded, not trusting her mouth to speak.

"I trust that you'd be able to introduce to me my future son-in-law just a few weeks before your 21st birthday?" Hinata's eyes widened. Her jaw dropped. Hiashi almost gave off a smirk which was seemingly unlikely due to his stoic and botox-infested face.

Scratch that. Hiashi didn't need botox. It was au naturel.

Hinata was speechless. Events of more than two years ago came crashing down on her. She almost winced when she recalled her father reminding her of the Hyuga tradition on her 18th birthday. Cold sweat was building up on top of her brow.

"Well?" Hiashi looked intensely at his daughter as though searching for something which is clearly not on her face. Hinata nodded.

"Do you not trust your voice when you're talking to me, Hinata?" Hiashi asked, his eyebrows almost knitting into a frown.

"N-No, F-Father. I-Is t-that a-all?" Hinata asked. A million thoughts were running through her mind. She feels like her head is going to explode.

"Yes. That's all. I just wanted you to be reminded. You may leave." Hiashi said, putting an end to a grueling conversation with his daughter. Hinata stood slowly, as though testing whether her legs could still carry her weight.

Hinata gave another respectful bow towards her father then walked towards the door with utmost lethargy. She shakily took out her phone to send a message to her friends—Yamanaka Ino and Tenten.

---

Tenten, heiress to one of the world's largest artillery and weapon-manufacturing business, was in the center of her muddled office, pacing, worrying and thinking of the things she will still need for the meeting the following day—what she could have forgotten, what she still needs, etc.

"I have to stop my self from worrying. It'll only get me no where. I'm sure I have all the documents I need for the meeting." Tenten said to no one in particular. She took a deep breath and took the last of the documents and placed it inside her brief case when her phone beeped.

"There. Done." Tenten whispered to herself then turned to look for her beeping phone. She sighed. She wasn't exactly sure which phone was beeping—the drawback in having several phones. She looked for it in her purse, her briefcase, her coat and finally, in her drawer.

"Hinata?" Tenten said while reading the message. Upon reading, she hurriedly locked her brief case, threw her phones back into her purse and bid her secretary an early farewell to head out to their usual meeting place.

"Have a good day, Ma'am!" Mr. Gennou, one of the senior body guards in their company, said while opening the door for her.

"Thanks. You too, Gennou-san!" She waved back while hurrying to get inside her car and get to the place as fast as she can.

---

Yamanaka Ino was fast asleep in her desk, softly snoring. Underneath piles and piles of different classes and colors of cloths—silk, velvet, pink, blue, etc. is her beeping phone.

"Shoot!" She cursed as she woke up with a start. She haphazardly threw the cloths and design sketches everywhere just to find her phone. After finding it, she sat back in her plushy chair and inhaled deeply.

"I can't believe I fell asleep. It's… 4:15 in the afternoon. And almost no work done." She had been asleep for more than two hours already. She almost released a shriek but opted to close her eyes and take even and deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She opened her eyes to check on her phone to see who it was that disturbed her sweet slumber.

"Hinata." Ino read the message. She did some stretching before putting her phone back on her desk. She looked outside. It was getting darker earlier than usual because it was already a "Ber" month.

"Guess I'll continue this tomorrow. I have to go. I'm sure Deidera will understand." Ino said to no one in particular. Deidera is Ino's half brother—they share the same father but different mothers. He was a child from their father's first marriage and she was from the second marriage.

"I wonder what the problem is… I guess there's only one way to find out." With that said, she picked up her phone again and called for her driver to pick her up.

---

Hinata sat alone in the café where they are supposed to meet, staring at her half-full black tea and poking her Blueberry Cheesecake. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day then leaned back to her seat and closed her eyes.

"I do hope they got the message." Hinata whispered to herself. She took the time to observe the surroundings of the café. The people behind the counter, old man Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame, gave her a cheerful wave. She smiled at them and directed her gaze towards the door, waiting for her two friends.

As if on cue, the door opened thus ringing the bell, signaling the arrival of a customer. It was a red-haired woman, wearing glasses, ruffled blouse, miniskirt and five-inch pumps to show off her slender legs. Walking over towards the counter, she ordered for something Hinata could not even decipher due to the distance.

"I guess it was a wrong person." Hinata said to herself. She was on the verge of pounding her head on the table when the bell rang. Her head immediately shot up to see who it is at the door.

"Hinata! Are you okay? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Ino dramatically shouted while hurriedly making her way towards her to give her a hug. Most of the customers' head directed towards their table, giving them curious looks. Hinata wanted to sink further into her cushioned seat.

"I was so worried about you that I asked Naruto to come over after he finishes from work! You know, for moral support or something. He might be of help." Ino finished then flipped her long blonde hair.

---

The red-haired woman at the counter directed her gaze at the pair upon hearing the name "Naruto." She studied the women on the far side of the corner. The tall blonde woman was wearing something quite fashionable while the other one… she wasn't exactly sure. What she's certain of is that the woman seated has definitely no fashion sense. Wearing those hideous glasses and her hair tied up in a messy ponytail—she spells UGLY. She huffed.

"Oi, Old man, is it not done yet?" Karin said to the man behind the counter then glanced at her watch. She started tapping her shoes as a sign of her impatience. The man looked apologetic and left to check for the order.

---

"Sweetheart, I'll just go and make my order, okay?" Ino said while leaning over to give Hinata a hug. Hinata nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Ino inquired. Hinata shook her head and pointed at the table. Her order sat there—touched but not necessarily eaten. Ino nodded and proceeded towards the counter to make her order.

---

"Is everything here, old man?" The redhead asked the man behind the counter. The old man nodded.

"We apologize for the wait, Ma'am." Teuchi bowed. Karin huffed and turned to leave but not before sprouting crap on the pair behind the counter.

"It's good that Sasuke-kun seems to have more patience in people like you. You have to be really thankful that Lady Mikoto is quite smitten by this sorry excuse for a café." Karin mocked. Ino was tempted to give the woman a piece of her mind but she walked off even before anyone could retort. Teuchi sighed and tried to calm his furious daughter.

"It's okay, Ayame. You need not worry about Uchiha-san." Teuchi tried to reassure Ayame. Ino walked towards the counter.

"Who's that?" Ino asked the pair. The old man just shook his head while Ayame looked like she was blowing off some steam. Ino looked at them for a minute.

"The woman's Karin, Uchiha Sasuke's assistant, I think." Teuchi replied while drying the glasses with his cloth. Ino was surprised.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino asked albeit it sounded stupid. Both nodded. Ino started to ponder and recollect thoughts about the guy.

"Yes, Ino-chan. The one and only Uchiha Sasuke!" Ayame said. Her demeanor had changed from that with killing intent to that of a fan girl. Ino sweat-dropped.

"Well, what does he want? I haven't heard much about him. Even from Naruto." Ino said while pointing at her order from the menu.

"His usual order: Extra strong black coffee and tomato-flavored cookies." The old man replied, this time, wiping the counter with another cloth.

"Oh… So that's—wait! What?" Ino exclaimed, flabbergasted. She grimaced even at the thought eating such…food.

"I know what you're thinking, Ino-chan. But contrary to what you think, it's quite good. It's become one of the best-sellers in our café. You should try it sometime." Ayame told Ino, who vehemently shook her head.

"No, thanks. I'm fine with my order." Ino said hurriedly. She picked up her tray and headed towards their usual table only to see another figure seated in front of Hinata.

---

"Tenten? When did you—?" Ino asked as she was making her way towards their table with her order in tow.

"While you were busy chatting with Miss Ayame and Grandpa Teuchi." Tenten cutoff then gave her a cheeky grin.

"Was I really gone that long?" Ino asked no one in particular as she put down her order. Tenten merely shrugged while Hinata looked outside the window, obviously spacing out. Tenten then walked off towards the counter to place her order.

Ino took her seat beside Hinata and started munching on her order. She could feel the tension on the person seated beside her. She wanted to ask about what the problem is but decided against it. She would wait for Tenten. They'll do this together.

---

When Tenten arrived, the atmosphere was less than friendly and leaning on to the gloomy side. Even Ino was silent—that is something that happens once in a blue moon. She sighed then curved her mouth in an attempt to pull off another cheeky smile.

"So, how was your day, guys? Anything interesting?" Tenten asked as though pumped up to face the unknown.

"Mine is just fine. Well, minus the part wherein I fell into a deep sleep for almost three hours." Ino replied, then spared a glance towards Hinata, expecting an answer. No reply came from her. It's as if she's in a trance, totally unaware of her companions and her surroundings.

"Okay. I said my piece. How about you, Hina-chan? Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Ino tried to mimic Tenten's cheerfulness as she nudged Hinata just a bit and tried to encourage her to say something. Hinata turned her head to see the expectant faces of her friends and sighed.

"I-It's a long story, guys." Hinata said to them. They both gave her encouraging looks to which she looked away, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. We've got time." Tenten replied to her. Ino nodded while picking up her latte to sip on it.

"You see, here's what happened…" Hinata brought her knees towards her chest as she started to relay the events from three years ago that led to her predicament now.

---

Ino was in deep thought after hearing Hinata's predicament. Tenten was in between her chewing when she heard the last part of her friend's story so her jaw remained slightly open for a few seconds. Hinata laid her back on the backrest of the plushy chair and closed her eyes.

There was silence. Only the soft sounds from the café could be heard.

"Well, what do you plan on doing then, Hinata?" Tenten asked, choosing her words carefully. Ino looked at her, awaiting her response.

"T-To b-be h-honest, I- I have no i-idea w-what I- I s-should d-do…" Hinata replied, absolute confusion written on her cherubic face. She vigorously shook her head then hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"I think, Hinata, that you have three options in this situation." Ino said in a serious tone that isn't likely to be associated to someone like her. Tenten and Hinata directed their attention to her.

"Wow, Ino. Three options in five minutes. That's quite a feat!" Tenten exclaimed at her. Hinata, for the first time since she set foot on this café, gave off a hopeful look.

"Yes. First option is that you find yourself someone who would really want to marry you in less than three months time. Or second, you tell your father that you don't have anyone then let him choose for you. Or third, find yourself a pseudo- fiancé!" Ino squealed at the so-called ingenious plan.

The other two remained silent.

"Well, the first two options seem unlikely choices, don't you think, Hinata?" Tenten asked her friend. Hinata remained quiet. Ino has sparkly stars on her eyes.

"I know… But who would be willing to be my pseudo-fiancé? I don't even know that many guys!" Hinata replied, almost on the verge of panic. She was always surrounded by Neji, her father, Hanabi or the guards that she wasn't able to make friends like she wanted—especially of the opposite sex. Plus, she's just too damn shy.

"What about Kiba? Shino? Lee?" Tenten suggested.

"Tenten, I love those guys the same way that I love my cousin, Neji. I love them like a brother. I don't see myself doing what couples do with them. And it wouldn't be fair on their part. Aside from them, I don't know anyone anymore." Hinata sighed, defeated.

"Well, leave that to us!" Ino replied, apparently energized upon learning that Hinata's problems are boy-centric and not leaning on the heavier stuff such as the clan affairs, the company, etc.

"Us?" Tenten asked.

"Of course, us, dear, us. I know a lot of guys who could fit your father's standards. Besides, I'm sure that Naruto-kun knows quite a number of guys too." Ino smirked, triumphantly. Hinata looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Tenten shook her head. This could turn out badly.

"Well, does your cousin know about this?" Tenten asked, hoping to steer the subject to a different direction. Hinata shook her head.

"Neji won't be back until December. He needs to address the problems of the compant over at the Sunagakure branch. And I do not wish for him to know about this. At least until after the party. If possible. Please." Hinata begged her friends.

"Of course, Hina-chan! You know we could keep secrets!" Ino replied.

"Uh. Sure, Ino." Tenten sarcastically replied then looked at her as though she had grown another head.

"Wait! Could Naruto know about it too? I mean since I'm sure he's going to help us look for a perfect guy for you, I thought that maybe—" Ino blabbered but was cutoff by Hinata.

"I-It's f-fine, Ino-chan. J-Just the four of us would be fine. O-Or maybe five. B-By the t-time I get h-home, I'm sure Hanabi-chan knows about it." Hinata sighed.

"Okay! Hinata-chan! Don't worry about it too much. We're here. We'll help in any way we can. You know that, right?" Ino said sweetly while tucking a lock of stray hair behind Hinata's ear.

"That's right, Hinata-chan. We're here. Don't ever forget that." Tenten added and placed her hand on top of Hinata's then making circular motions in an attempt to calm her down. Hinata really wanted to cry but settled for a group hug.

"T-Thank y-you, I-Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. Thank you so much." Hinata said in muffled voice. She is truly thankful for her friends.

---

Just then, the bell rang again, signaling the arrival of another customer. Their moment was ruined by Naruto's boisterous voice.

"Gramps! Miss Ayame! The usual, please!" Naruto greeted at the same time, placed his order. He headed towards the table where three women were engaged in a group hug.

"Good evening, ladies! Can't I join the fun?" Naruto asked in a teasing manner. He was hit by a tissue thrown at his face. He pouted.

"Well, hello to you to, Piggy." Naruto greeted Ino. She stood up then balled her fist, ready to strike him by any means necessary. He responded by holding her around the waist and giving her a quick kiss on the temple. She blushed. He grinned. He directed his attention to the remaining people sitting on the couch.

"Did I miss anything? Hinata? Tenten?" Naruto asked in an obnoxiously noisy voice. The pair winced at the loudness of his voice.

"Naruto, keep your voice down!" Ino chided as she landed a playful punch on his shoulder. He instantly hushed his tone upon seeing several sets of eyes being directed at their table then gave Ino a puppy-dog pout, which she ignored.

Hinata smiled at the couple's antiques. Up until five years ago, she was infatuated with the blond-haired-blue-eyed boy. Those feelings, although still there, changed into some sort of bond. The love she once felt for Naruto has been transformed into a deeper sense of friendship. Now she is contented that two of her friends have finally found something in each other that's making them happy. And for that, she is thankful.

Once they got settled, meaning, Tenten had to change seats with Ino in order for the love birds to sit beside each other, Ino and Tenten filled Naruto with the specifics. Hinata didn't want to repeat it all over again, occasionally making comments in case they miss any detail.

---

After the story was retold, Naruto looked over at Hinata as though studying her. Hinata felt uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze. Hinata was about to ask him to cut it out when he spoke.

"I have quite a number of single guy friends, Hinata. But, don't you think it's best if someone you know would be the one to act as your fiancé? I mean, you know—" Naruto queried. Hinata nodded and was about respond but Ino beat her to it.

"She doesn't know that many guys, Naruto." Ino replied to Naruto's unanswered question. And with that, he kept silent for a while.

"We'll figure something out, Hinata. Don't worry. We'll look for guys who are up to your Father's standards." He smiled cheekily as he said this. Hinata smiled, truly thankful for their help. Ino and Tenten nodded. Hinata's phone beeped.

"T-Thank you so much N-Naruto-kun, T-Tenten-chan, I-Ino-chan. I-I really appreciate it. R-Really I do. B-But I have to go now. I-I promised my sister Hanabi that I'll help her prepare for her b-business meeting with s-some client tomorrow." She smiled as she gave Ino and Tenten a kiss on the cheek.

"How come I don't get one?" Naruto pouted, referring to the kiss. Ino, upon hearing this, smacked Naruto's arm. Hinata giggled then ruffled his hair. She bowed then stood up ready to head out of the shop.

---

When they saw her out of the coffee shop, they started talking about how they're going to make the plan.

"I really want to help her. She doesn't deserve any of this, you know?" Ino said in a serious manner. Naruto nodded while running his hands in her hair and putting it on his lips. Tenten felt out of place that somehow she wished Hinata was still here.

"Guys, we only have less than three months to look for guys which could fair up to her Father's standards. We need to stay focused. Please." Tenten pleaded. Both of them were embarrassed at their behavior and so they remained quiet.

---

They stayed for another one hour and a half in the café to discuss their options until they got worn out from thinking.

"This is surely going to be interesting." Naruto said to both Ino and Tenten as they exited the café. Both simply nodded, obviously exhausted as they headed toward their respective rides.

Naruto was worried. He is hoping that setting him up with Hinata wouldn't end up in such a disaster. He glanced at a sleeping Ino on the passenger seat and he felt his worries fade even just a bit.

xoxo

"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival."- C.S. Lewis


	2. Sisterly Bonding

Chapter 2: Sisterly Bonding over Chocolate Chip Cookies and Hot Cocoa

A/N: Not much changes on this chapter. I like it just the way it was written. Hinata and Hanabi share thoughts over chocolate chip cookies and hot cocoa. I made Hinata's age younger compared to the previous story. And I lessened the age gap between Hinata and Hanabi. I'm not too sure what Hanabi's favorite food is so I just settled for chocolate chip cookies. And by the way, I would really like to say thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter: Darth-Taisha and HyuugaHinaSan

xoxo

Hinata was contemplating what she and her friends had talked about in the café earlier. And from the bottom of her heart, she was truly thankful for having friends like them.

"Thank you, guys. So much." She whispered to herself, her eyes glazing with unshed tears. She blinked back her tears upon reaching a traffic light—red: Stop. She took the time to check her phone again in case she had unread messages especially from her sister. True enough, there was one message from Hanabi telling her that she's going to be late. She decided that she's going to have to do some things to kill time at least until Hanabi arrives. The light turned green just as she was thinking of a possible way to pass time. She continued driving, passing by a bookstore.

"That's it! Maybe I could buy books about dating and stuff to help me." Hinata smiled and excitedly swerved her car towards the direction of the bookstore. She was all smiles when she left the bookstore—carrying a bundle of self-help, relationship and dating books with her. The cashier looked at her weirdly.

Snow was steadily falling. Her breathing comes out in puffs. She considered reading the books over hot cocoa topped with marshmallows and chocolate chip cookies—or better yet, cinnamon rolls. She giggled at her own childish antiques, hugging the books closer to her chest in an attempt to keep herself warm as she reaches for her car.

---

Hanabi, an 18-year old intern at the Hyuga Corporation, was tired—scratch that—she was downright exhausted. Her eyes had dark circles around them, her body feels fatigued yet she still had a lot of paper works to do and her superiors aren't making that any easier.

"Do this. Do that!" Hanabi mimicked her stupid, botox-injected superior while typing furiously on her laptop.

"I miss my bed, my pillows, my blanket and my Peachy." She said to herself, looking through the skyline with her thoughts drifting towards her bedroom. Peachy is Hanabi's 10-year old teddy bear, a present from her now-deceased mother during her eighth birthday. She hasn't been able to sleep on her bed during the past few weeks due to the massive paper works she had to finish.

"I want to go home. I want to see Hinata and Peachy." She repeated as though it was a mantra, then pounding her head on her desk.

An employee in the company and good friend of Hanabi, Moegi, 20 years old, looked at her from across the room with concern clearly written on her face upon hearing Hanabi's mantra.

"Hanabi? Are you okay?" Moegi inquired, getting up to check on her friend. Hanabi's head immediately shot up, clearly embarrassed. She smiled, albeit a weak one.

"Sorry, Moegi. I'm just tired, I guess. And I miss my bed, my pillows, my blanket and my Peachy." Hanabi whined while Moegi laughed as she took in Hanabi's appearance: some hair falling off of her usually tidy bun, pen tucked behind her right ear, a coffee stain on the collar of her white dress shirt, ink stains on her finger tips and her usual white, pupil-less eyes were blood shot. Her brows creased into a frown.

"Sweetie. Come on. You've done enough. Let's get a cup of tea. It'll help you calm your nerves. Besides, you look like you really need rest." Moegi persuaded while helping her up. Hanabi couldn't argue with that so she simply nodded. She turned off her laptop, stood up and took her purse. Using Hanabi's car, they drove and headed down to the nearest café to get some food and tea and to break-free from the loads of paper work that they were assigned to do.

---

Upon settling down with their orders, they started chatting about nothing in particular. Hanabi looked nervous about something. Moegi noticed.

"I'm really nervous, Moegi. I mean, I have to meet up with the Sabaku's tomorrow! They own a great deal of companies that could even rival the Hyuga Corporation—" Hanabi said in a panicked manner.

"Hanabi." Moegi, tried to cut her off but remained unheard.

"It's just… you know? I don't even know why I was chosen to be the representative when in fact this meeting—" Hanabi continued.

"Hanabi." Moegi said, a little louder this time. Still, she remained unheard.

"—is the make or break point in settling a deal between these two huge companies! It's just—" Hanabi continued babbling, completely ignoring Moegi's attempt to butt into what she is saying.

"Hanabi!" Moegi exclaimed. Hanabi immediately shut up. She stared at Moegi with her big, white eyes, confused. Embarrassment came next.

"Just relax, okay? You're taking this a little too much." Moegi touched Hanabi's hand in an attempt to calm her down. She sighed.

"Go home. Relax. Rest. Do anything that would calm you for tomorrow. If it helps, ask Hinata for some advice." Moegi suggested.

"I scheduled for us to meet up tonight, you know? It's just that I was caught up with all the paper works that—" Hanabi started telling her.

"Really? Then off you go. You shouldn't keep your sister waiting. I'm sure she's dying to spend sometime with you…since both of you have been busy over the past few months." Moegi persuaded, standing up.

"But what about—?" Hanabi asked.

"You sure have a lot of questions, Hanabi-chan." She laughed then rolled her eyes. Hanabi was about to open her mouth when she was cut off again.

"The office was already locked by Tazuna-san after we left. And what about me? I have scheduled a meeting with Konohamaru tonight so I guess I have to go too." She said, as if reading Hanabi's mind.

"Meeting? Really now?" Hanabi teased while Moegi instantly flushed. She tried to give her a victorious smirk while stifling another yawn.

"Yes, a meeting. And could you even drive? You look like you're about to pass out any minute now." Moegi asked, concern flooding her system again. Hanabi stubbornly nodded.

"Don't worry. Hinata's apartment isn't too far from here, you know. I could make it in time even before I pass out." Hanabi said, reassuring her friend. She stood up and went towards the door. She waited for Muegi to hail a cab before going towards her car while sending a message to her sister about her coming home. Then she drove towards Hinata's apartment.

---

Hinata was comfortably huddled on a huge pillow in the corner of her plush sofa, and wrapped in a thick blanket, while reading one of the books she bought from the bookstore earlier, occasionally sipping her hot cocoa with floating marshmallows on top and munching on her cinnamon roll. She released a contented sigh. Her phone beeped. She placed a bookmark on the page that she is reading then closed it to reach over her phone. She read the message and smiled, excitement flooding her.

Ever since she left the Hyuga Manor, she felt freedom. She was able to do the things she wanted to, without unnecessary supervision—like cooking, baking, cleaning, etc. All of those things were always already done for her at home by their helpers. She wanted independence. And she found it—with the help of Neji's convincing prowess—but not after long negotiations with her Father.

"I guess I need to prepare more hot cocoa and marshmallows for Hanabi-chan. And chocolate chip cookies too." Hinata said to herself, getting up and starting the preparations. She put on a frilly pink apron. Just as she was about to get the cookie jar from the shelf, the doorbell rang. She took off her kitchen gloves and fixed her hair just a bit then headed towards the door. She looked through the peephole to see who it was. As expected, it was her sister, Hanabi. She opened the door and welcomed her sister with a hug.

"Hanabi-chan! How have you been? I missed you!" Hinata exclaimed, ecstatic at her sister's arrival. She hugged her tighter.

"Me too, Hina-chan. I feel bad for making you wait." Hanabi replied solemnly, releasing herself from the hug.

"It's okay. It's nothing to worry about. Are you hungry? I have prepared some—Oomf!" Hinata was cut off when Hanabi suddenly hugged her tight. She felt warm liquid on her shoulder. Her sister was crying and it made her wonder why. She didn't stop her from crying, instead she let her. She didn't even say anything. She just patiently waited for her to calm down while rubbing comforting circles on her younger sister's back.

When Hanabi calmed down, Hinata helped her sit and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. She smiled at her little sister then started pouring hot cocoa on a mug and setting chocolate chips on a platter, then placed it on the kitchen table. She sat across her sister and held her hand. Hanabi kept her head down. She waited for her to open up.

"It's just too much! There are so many things to do—the paper works, the filings… not to mention the meeting tomorrow with the Sabaku's! The pressure is just… it's just… I don't think I could handle it—" Hanabi blabbered.

"Hanabi-chan." Hinata said, then smiled. Hanabi looked up. She almost saw her mother again in the person of her big sister. It wouldn't be too hard since her sister was the splitting image of their late mother.

"I know how you feel, Sweetie. Do you remember what happened to me before?" Hinata asked, thoughtful. Hanabi's mouth broke off into a smile.

"Of course, I do. You cried after just a week of working as an intern in the Uchiha Corporation, right?" Hanabi teased then chuckled. She took one chocolate chip cookie and dipped part of it into the hot cocoa. She placed it between her lips then sucked on the cookie until it turns dry. After which, she chewed on the cookie, awaiting her sister's response. Hinata looked pensive.

"At least you lasted for a good three months before breaking down. Just like you right now, I felt the same way. I cried because I felt like I couldn't handle the pressure. I cried because I felt like I was giving Father a reason to be disappointed in me again. I cried because I felt like I won't be able to live up to Father's expectation." Hinata replied, somewhat feeling somber. Hanabi stopped chuckling then looked away from her sister.

"How does it feel to be called that? You know. What's it like to be called the Hyuga heiress?" Hanabi asked, directing her gaze towards her sister. It was a question she'd wanted to ask her sister for years now. If Hinata was surprised by the question, she was good at hiding it.

"It's like… both a blessing and a curse…at least for me, that is. It's a blessing because people recognize you—they acknowledge your presence. It's a curse because… people's knowledge of you doesn't get past that." Hinata said while trying to grasp for something to say. She then looked at her sister, who just gave her a confused look and so she resumed to explain her answer.

"They just know you as the Hyuga heiress—other than that, they don't know anything more about you. People also expect a lot from you because of the status you uphold. And if you don't meet up to their expectations, they'll beat you down until nothing is left of you and your confidence. You find it hard to make friends because of the constant security given to you. Sometimes, you feel like you miss out on some things…" Hinata trailed, her eyes glazing.

"Did you ever… feel like you missed out on some things?" Hanabi asked, hoping to pry into the workings of her sister's mind.

"I… I don't know… I didn't really want to think about it… it might just make me feel depressed." Hinata finished, looking away from her sister.

"Oh. I don't exactly understand. But, I think you've been doing great as the heiress. You hold up to the title very well—you handle things, be it good or bad, with utmost grace and refinement. Sometimes I wish I could be just like you." Hanabi whispered the last part. Hinata was surprised at her sister's sincere confession. She shook her head.

"And did you notice? Your stuttering lessened quite significantly. Father will be proud. He tried to make you let go of that for so long, remember?" Hanabi forcibly chuckled as she picked up another cookie.

"Hanabi…" Hinata, not for the first time in her life, was speechless.

"So, have you heard of the dinner party that Father is having? He said he plans on having it on December yet he asks that the invites be given two weeks from now. He must be really excited." Hanabi said sarcastically, successfully changing the topic. She then sipped off the remaining hot cocoa in her mug. Hinata's face fell then acted as though nothing happened as she started to gather the mugs to place them in the sink. She turned on the faucet.

"Well, you see…" Hinata started but could not find the words to say.

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked, curious. The mood had become a lot somber compared to the time when they were talking about life being an heiress. Hinata turned off the faucet and dried her hands on the apron she was wearing. She took it off and placed it back to its original location. She walked towards Hanabi and led her towards the living room, settled and right then and there. She told her everything.

---

"So, that's what these are for, huh?" Hanabi asked, referring to the self-help books strewn on the table. Hinata blushed, then nodded.

"Hinata. I think you should trust them. I mean, they're your friends, right?" Hanabi said, referring to her sister's feelings about the help given by her friends.

"It's not a matter of whether I trust them or not, Hanabi-chan. I do, really. I'm just not too sure of the plan. As a matter of fact, I don't even know if I could pull this off. Lying isn't always my strongest points, you know. And this is Father that we're talking about! He could see through my lies as easy as 1, 2, 3!" Hinata admitted. Hanabi shook her head.

"I know. You always get caught when you lie which is why you rarely do it. But… Just trust them, okay? I'm sure they'll choose who they think is best for you. And besides, I'm here too… I could try to set you up with some guy friends of mine, if you like. And… maybe you could try to look for guys too." Hanabi advised.

"We'll see. I still have to see how the plan will go… if I don't find anyone…" Hinata mumbled. Hanabi looked at her questioningly.

"Nothing…uhm…you seem tired. You should have a hot shower to relax yourself." Hinata replied, changing the subject.

"You're right. May I?" Hanabi asked for permission to use the bathroom.

"Of course, silly! I placed some extra clothes there too." Hinata smiled.

"Thank you! You're always the best! I'm seriously considering moving in here!" Hanabi smiled, and blew her sister a kiss. Hinata laughed and acted as if she caught the kiss. She threw herself back to the plushy sofa she was in earlier when her phone suddenly beeped. It was a message from Tenten telling her to just leave everything to them, with a smiley face at the end of the message. She smiled, her eyes slowly drifting close. Maybe this wouldn't too bad after all.

---

Hanabi just got off the shower, wearing the clothes Hinata lent her, and went straight to the living room only to find her sister cuddled in the plush sofa, sleeping softly, with the book forgotten on the floor. She debated within herself whether she should wake her sister up or not. She decided for the latter. She took the blanket and placed it on her sister, gave her sister a kiss on the forehead and dimmed the lights. She then headed to her room to get some sleep while drying her hair.

---

Hinata woke up with a start. She realized that she wasn't in her room. It was 5:15 in the morning. It was a little too early from her usual waking time, which is around 6:30 A.M. Since work doesn't start until 8:00 A.M., she has plenty of time to prepare for their breakfast and get ready for work. She went to the bathroom to freshen herself up before cooking. She went to Hanabi's room to wake her up after cooking and setting up the table.

Hinata knocked. There was no answer. She knocked louder this time. Still, no answer. So she just opened the door and proceeded to wake her sister.

Hanabi was lying, face first on the bed with the sheets crumpled, covering her entire body, with one foot peeking out of the sheet. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Hanabi-chan, wake up." Hinata prodded her sister, pulling the sheets down. Hanabi stirred but remained asleep. She sighed.

"Hanabi-chan… Come on. It's almost 6:30 in the morning." Hinata continued prodding her sister.

"Five more minutes." Hanabi groggily mumbled and attempted to pull the covers over her head. Hinata released another sigh. Then she thought of a plan.

"Hanabi-chan, isn't today your meeting with the Sabaku's?" Hinata reminded her while picking up the strewn pillows on the floor. Hanabi woke up with a jumpstart upon hearing the word "Sabaku's." She wiped off the drool on the corner of her lips, tied her hair in a messy bun then hurriedly went out of the room to proceed to the bathroom then to the kitchen. Hinata was surprised to see her sister act so out of character.

"That was fast." Hinata said, then proceeded to make the bed, smiling.

---

When Hinata returned to the kitchen, Hanabi was scanning the entertainment portion of the newspaper, while drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows.

"Good morning, Hina. You gave me quite the wake up call." Hanabi said while munching on the toast. Hinata gave off a chuckle while getting the business portion of the paper.

"I can't believe someone actually reads that! Aside from Father and Neji, that is…" Hanabi exclaimed upon seeing her sister browsing through the business section of the paper. Hinata gave off a smile in response.

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked, nervousness lacing her tone. Hinata looked up, casting a questioning look towards her younger sister.

"Have you met the Sabaku's?" Hanabi inquired. Hinata placed the paper on the table, thoughtful.

"Well…I met two of the three children of the former Sabaku Corporation President—Ms. Temari and Mr. Kankuro. And their father's right hand man, Mr. Baki. But I haven't met the former President himself. And the current CEO—I think he's the youngest child—Mr. Gaara." Hinata said.

"Oh. So… how were the siblings and Mr. Baki?" Hanabi probed, a sense of dread threatening to crawl up her spine.

"They are actually nice people, Hanabi-chan. Ms. Temari is really smart but is rather strict. Mr. Kankuro is a funny guy and is quite lenient. Mr. Baki is really intimidating at first but when you get to know him, he's fine…just a tad too serious." Hinata replied, then looked at her sister.

"And there's Sasori-san. He's my senior when I was an intern and he is a cousin of the three siblings. He's a really sweet guy, you know. If he's in the meeting, I'm sure he'll help you feel at ease." Hinata continued.

"Do you like this Sasori guy?" Hanabi asked her sister smugly. Hinata vehemently shook her head, a blush adorning her cheeks. Hanabi laughed. Her sister is so much fun to tease.

"He's just… really nice. He helped me quite a lot back then. And to answer your question, I don't like him that way." Hinata explained then took a sip on her black tea.

"What 'way'?" Hanabi asked, albeit a little to innocently. Hinata shook her head and muttered a 'Nevermind.' She laughed at her older sister's signature blush.

"Hanabi-chan, it's just normal that you feel nervous—it's your first time to do something like this. But don't even think that you're not capable it—don't ever doubt yourself. Besides, the board chose you over your fellow interns and even employees because they know that you can. You're a Hyuga, Hanabi-chan. You don't back down from anything. You can do this. Just have faith in yourself and what you can do—just like the way people place their faith in you." Hinata replied as if reading her mind, with the last part said with utmost seriousness. Hanabi grinned at her.

"For a while there, you sounded like Neji-nii-san." Hanabi laughed. Hinata flushed, then started to fidget.

"I-I d-don't r-really k-know w-what c-came o-over m-me t-to s-say t-that." Hinata said, her stutter on full blast. Hanabi laughed harder, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Well, it kind of worked. I feel a lot better now. Thank you." Hanabi grinned then walked over to her sister to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I need to take a shower now. I promise I'll do my best." Hanabi said, disappearing into the bathroom. Hinata smiled then took a sip of her hot cocoa thinking that maybe she should take her own advice too.

After finishing all their respective preparations, they left the apartment and went on to their separate cars to proceed to their destinations.

---

When Hinata arrived in her office about 15 minutes earlier than the call time, she was greeted by her secretary, Sasame.

"Good morning, Lady Hinata." Sasame said cheerily while helping Hinata with her coat. Hinata gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning too, Sasame. I told you enough with the formalities, right?" Hinata replied still smiling.

"Sorry, Ma'am. It's hard to stop the habit…" Sasame tried to explain. Hinata shook her head.

"Okay. But please do try. It makes me feel rather old." Hinata joked then smiled. Sesame nodded then remembered something.

"Ms. Hinata, there's someone waiting for you in your office." Sasame said. Hinata looked surprised and at the same time, confused.

"This early? I don't remember setting any meeting, though." Hinata said. Sesame nodded again.

"I know, Ms. Hinata. But he's already there. And he knows that he didn't set any appointment with you." Sasame replied, looking rather apologetic. Hinata nodded then went on to her office.

When she opened the door, she saw the person she was not expecting to see…

"Good morning, Lady Hinata." Neji greeted. He was seated on one of the plush couches scanning the daily paper.

"Neji?!" Hinata exclaimed, shock clearly evident in her voice.

xoxo

In the cookies of life, sisters are the chocolate chips. ~Author Unknown


	3. All Things Red, Black and Beautiful

Chapter 3: All Things Red, Black and Beautiful

A/N: I try to edit the chapters as fast as I can. Just two more chapters to revise and I'll start writing the new chapter. Thanks to all those who added the story to their alerts and favorites list. This story is best viewed in ¾ or ½ format. Something to take note of: Some of the characters here are quite OOC.

xoxo

Neji stared at his cousin, perplexed at her reaction. Hinata quickly placed her hands on her mouth as if to stifle a scream, which resulted to her belongings flying over to another direction. He raised a brow at his cousin's actions.

"Well, hello to you too, Lady Hinata." Neji answered, giving his cousin an almost smirk. Hinata blushed, embarrassed at her actions.

"T-This i-is a s-surprise!" Hinata quickly stated, flushed. Neji nodded but still remained concerned at his cousin's outburst.

"Are you okay, Lady Hinata?" Neji asked, concern clearly written on his face. Hinata vigorously nodded then started to pick up some of the things she dropped. Neji bent down to help pick her things.

"I-It's o-okay, N-Neji. I-I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to—" Hinata said in an almost inaudible manner. Neji remained silent but continued to help her. Both stood up after everything was picked up. Silence engulfed the pair.

"It's quite alright, Lady Hinata." Neji replied while dusting off the imaginary spots on his coat. Hinata released her breath—something she didn't know she was holding.

"What are you doing here, Neji? That is if you don't mind my asking." Hinata asked, deciding to break the ice—her nervousness long gone. Neji shrugged.

"It was Lord Hiashi who asked me to come home. He decided it was best that my father deal with those issues over at the Sunagakure branch… since he stayed there longer than anyone else." Neji explained in a manner which is a little to long for his liking. Hinata nodded in understanding yet with a tiny frown marring her face.

"Why the look, Lady Hinata? Do you not want me here?" Neji asked. Hinata shook her head then gave off a small smile.

"I-It's not that, Neji. I was just really shocked. And please don't call me 'Lady Hinata.' It sounds like we're not even related." Hinata requested. Neji nodded, a small smile gracing his slightly feminine features. She returned his smile and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Brother." Hinata whispered. Neji hugged her back.

---

Uzumaki Naruto was on the verge of pulling his hair out while talking to his best friend on the phone. He heard a grunt on the other line.

"Oi, teme! Are you even listening?!" Naruto shouted over the phone. The response he received was the sound of clothes ruffling. And moans. His eyes saw red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, SASUKE-TEME?!" Naruto shouted even louder than the previous one. The other employees of the Uchiha Corporation directed murderous glares towards him and his noise. He suddenly looked remorseful and muttered an apology before disappearing towards the terrace, maybe to blow off some steam.

"Stupid Teme. I almost got murdered in your company building and you don't even give a damn." Naruto complained. He heard someone speak on the other line.

"You were saying, Dobe?" Sasuke said while trying to sound bored. Naruto looked incredulously at the phone.

"You weren't listening?!" Naruto shouted at the phone again. Sasuke didn't respond. All Naruto heard was a woman moaning on the background.

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELLARE YOU DOING WITH A WOMAN?!" Naruto shouted at the phone. The few people staying at the terrace looked at him questioningly. He heard a chuckle on the other line.

"What else is Sasuke-kun supposed to do with me?" A woman's voice gave him the reply. He heard giggles.

"Damn you! I'm coming over!" Naruto shouted then hung up his phone. He headed towards the elevator and vigorously pressed on the 'Up' key. Some other employees eyed him reproachfully. He could care less.

---

"We have to cut it short. The Dobe will be here in a minute." Sasuke said, pushing the woman off of him. The woman relented albeit with much hesitation.

"But, Sasuke-kun. We've just started." Karin tried to sweet talk Sasuke. He ignored her then proceeded to button his shirt and fix his disheveled appearance. She pouted at first but since it didn't work, she started buttoning her shirt too.

---

When he got to Sasuke's office, everything was in order, at least, when it comes to the files and folders. As for the owner of the office though, he was seated on his chair with his two feet crossed and resting on his desk.

"That was fast." Naruto said sarcastically as he eyed Karin, who winked at him. She then started picking up the folders. He gave an involuntary shudder and grimace. Sasuke smirked at his best friend's reaction to which he earned a glare from the blonde. He transferred his glare to the woman. And then to the phone. When Sasuke noticed what he was looking at, his smirk even grew bigger.

"Hands-free. They're lifesavers." Sasuke told Naruto as if hands-free phones are the greatest creation known to mankind. The other's glare intensified.

"I totally agree with Sasuke-kun. They're useful especially when talking to people like you, who could care less about other people's eardrums." Karin said mockingly. Naruto decided to let her insult slip by letting out his breath.

"I need to discuss something with him. It's a matter of utmost importance." Naruto proceeded to speak as if he were in a court hearing.

"We get it. You're a lawyer, Uzumaki." Karin teased. Naruto smirked at her. She looked absolutely confused. Sasuke stood up to do some stretching.

"I had to use that tone. Just in case you might not get it, I'll tell you. You're not needed here. Please leave." Naruto said in a polite manner, irritating the woman further.

"You could have said so from the beginning, you idiot! Oh and by the way, I've met some girls talking about you in the café yesterday." Karin said smugly as she walked off towards Sasuke to give him an open-mouthed kiss. She gave Naruto a final wink then exited the room. Naruto looked at her retreating form, baffled.

"Aren't you with Yamanaka, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, prying into his best friend's relationship. Naruto directed a glare towards his best friend.

"I am! We're still together!" Naruto shouted at him in response. He instantly blushed after his outburst. Sasuke smirked.

"Interesting. Didn't get bored yet? She must be—" Sasuke asked nonchalantly but was cut off by Naruto grasping his collar in a forceful manner. He glared at his best friend. But as soon as he realized what he was doing, he let out his breath and released the collar. He stepped back and gave an embarrassed glance towards his best friend. He didn't mean to lose control. His relationship with Ino is something he wouldn't want to talk to anybody.

"What I have with Ino…it's different. She's special." Naruto started to explain while struggling to find the right words. The Dobe is blushing.

"You're whipped." Sasuke quipped while studying his nails. Naruto gave off a shaky laugh while scratching the back of his head, his blush intensifying.

"Why are you here, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, going straight to the point. He is a no nonsense guy after all.

"I need your help." Naruto replied, proving that he too, could be a no nonsense guy if the situation calls for it.

---

"How was your trip?" Hinata asked. She proceeded to arrange her things on her desk. Her shock came full force that she forgot to ask about her cousin. Neji merely shrugged in response.

"Would you like to get some coffee? Or may be something to eat? I know this great café just a few blocks from here." Hinata offered. Neji nodded.

"Don't you have any other appointment, Hinata?" Neji inquired. He didn't want his cousin to get in trouble because of him. She shook her head in response.

"It would be nice. We have quite a lot of catching up to do." Hinata smiled as she tied her scarf on. Neji followed her as she walked out of her office.

---

"A Hyuga, eh?" Sasuke whispered to himself, curiosity getting the best of him. He smirked at the possibility of getting it on with a Hyuga—let alone the Hyuga Heiress.

"Oi, Teme! I know that look! Don't even think about it! Or else I'll make sure you don't—" Naruto shouted. He wanted nothing but to wipe off that stupid smirk off his best friend's face.

"I won't do something she wouldn't want me to, Dobe. I'm a first class gentleman." Sasuke bragged. Naruto scoffed at his best friend's proclamation.

"You? A gentleman? You've got to be kidding me, Teme!" Naruto burst out laughing while Sasuke raised a brow. He immediately stopped laughing although some snigger could be heard.

"So…When do I meet the Hyuga princess?" Sasuke said, smirk still plastered on his face. Naruto completely sobered. He inwardly jumped for joy. He never knew that it was this easy to convince his best friend.

"Tonight, if that would be alright or maybe we could reschedule if you have any plans." Naruto replied. Sasuke looked at his planner. It was a relatively free night—a night he originally scheduled to be spent on liquors and women. It could wait.

"She must be desperate for her to schedule it this early." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head and gave off a silly grin.

"We scheduled this meeting. She has nothing to do with it. Besides, two months is hardly enough time to search for someone fitting, you know. Try to sober up, Teme. Hinata isn't like all those other girls you went out with before. You can't simply apply your philosophy of 'Love 'em and Leave 'em' to someone like her." Naruto said in a serious tone. He handed him a card.

"Yes, Father." Sasuke replied sarcastically while taking the card Naruto was offering to him. He eyed it skeptically.

"All the information you need is in there, Sasuke. If you have clarifications or concerns, just call me." Naruto said. For the first time, he called him 'Sasuke' and not 'Teme' or even 'Sasuke-teme.' Sasuke resumed looking at the card. Naruto started fixing his coat.

"Leaving already?" Sasuke inquired. The person in question simply shrugged and nodded in response.

"I have tons of work to do. Kakashi's been on leave because of his honeymoon, you know. Besides, not all of us could simply be laid back when it comes to work." Naruto said.

"Work's piling up, eh?" Sasuke asked, getting two glasses and a bottle of champagne. He started to fill-up the glasses with champagne. Naruto looked at him, bewildered.

"Shit, teme! This early?" Naruto checked his watch. It says 9:38A.M. Sasuke merely shrugged then offered one glass to him. He shook his head.

"Alright. Just one." Naruto walked over to his desk and took the glass and drank it in one gulp. Sasuke smirked at him.

"You should be drinking _coffee_ or something to pump you up in the morning, Teme." Naruto said. Sasuke just grunted then sank into his chair, closing his eyes.

"I'm leaving, Teme. Don't forget, okay?" Naruto said. When he received no answer, he just shook his head then exited Sasuke's office. He pulled out his phone then dialed the number.

---

Neji and Hinata were enjoying their black tea and blue berry cheesecake in the café when Hinata's phone rang. She excused herself then headed outside of the café.

It was Ino. She was relaying Naruto's message—the plan and the ultimate date. The woman was ecstatic. Hinata could only stay muted by shock on her side. Her friends surely work fast.

The shock didn't wear off even after the phone call. She stood motionlessly on the same spot for a good number of minutes. Suddenly, somebody bumped her that she almost dropped her phone.

"Ouch!" Hinata said, albeit in a whisper. She wanted to snap at the person responsible but instead, she stopped herself. The man went straight into the shop without even giving her a second glance or an apology.

"How rude." Hinata muttered to herself. Just as she was about to enter the café, someone called out her name.

"Is that you, Hinata-chan?" Someone said from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. She saw two persons: one with fiery red hair while the other is wearing a hat. She tried to see who the person is but couldn't. The person approached her.

"It really is you, Hinata-chan." Sasori said. Hinata looked at him blankly while inwardly wracking her brains to register the person's presence.

"S-Sasori no Danna?" Hinata asked tentatively. The guy gave off a soft smile. Her eyes widened upon recognition. She instantly blushed.

"No need to be so formal, Hinata-chan. Sasori would be quite alright." Sasori smiled at the familiar face. Hinata blushed even more then looked at the person beside Sasori who was thoroughly bundled because of the cold.

"How rude of me." Sasori said upon noticing Hinata's gaze. She looked at him questioningly.

"This is my younger cousin, Sabaku no Gaara. I assume you've heard of him?" Sasori inquired. Hinata squinted her eyes to get a better view of the person. She noticed red hair poking out of his hat, with his scarf covering more than half of his face.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" Gaara said, irony dripping with every word. Hinata was flustered.

"I- I'm s-so s-sorry! I- I d-didn't m-mean t-to—!" Hinata said, bowing her head. Gaara brushed her off. He walked past her then proceeded to walk into the café where there is warmth. She was beyond embarrassed. She was downright humiliated.

"I apologize for Gaara's behavior, Hinata-chan. He isn't exactly a morning person." Sasori said in an apologetic manner. Hinata shook her head and gave him a weak smile. Just as Sasori was about to say something, Neji came out of the café.

"Lady Hinata." Neji said, staring intensely at Sasori, who returned his stare with a warm smile. Hinata turned around to face her cousin.

"Is he bothering you?" Neji said in a protective manner. Hinata merely shook her head, then smiled at her cousin.

"Hyuga Neji. Fancy meeting you here." Sasori said while extending his hand for a handshake, smiling. Neji just nodded then extended his hand. Before anything else could happen, Gaara went out of the café carrying two cups of black coffee and croissants. He didn't even them a second glance. He just walked towards their limo. Sasori sighed.

"He has a meeting in half an hour with your company." Sasori said as he glanced at his watch. No one answered.

"You're not going to the meeting?" Sasori inquired. Both nodded. He sighed.

"I hope it goes well though." Sasori said to no one in particular. They nodded.

"I'll be off now. Gaara wants to be early in his meetings, you know." Sasori said, then bid them farewell. Hinata faced Neji as soon as the Sabaku's limousine was out of sight.

"I'm worried about Hanabi-chan." Hinata started to say, a frown marring her soft features. Neji looked at her.

"Hanabi will be fine, Hinata." Neji said, hoping to calm his cousin.

"I know that Hanabi-chan is good with all the business dealings. But I'm worried about that guy—" Hinata continued.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Neji finished. Hinata nodded, worry clearly etching her face. He sighed.

"If it helps, Hinata, I'll watch over Hanabi … Give her a few pointers or something…" Neji suggested. Hinata's face somehow lit up. She opened the upper portion of her coat to fish out her keys from her breast pocket then gave it to Neji. He looked at her quizzically.

"You can use my car. It will help you get through this snow easier. Ino's going to pick me up later anyway." Hinata said, leaving no room for arguments. It was a lie. She wouldn't be meeting up with Ino now. Their meeting is scheduled around 3:00 in the afternoon. Neji nodded then proceeded to the parking lot after bidding his cousin farewell. She sighed then watched as her cousin's figure become smaller.

Just as Hinata was about to turn, she bumped into someone, spilling black coffee over her white dress shirt. She inwardly groaned, regretting her action. She should never have opened her coat. She then looked at the person whose coffee spilled on her. Two red orbs glaring at her. She gulped audibly. She couldn't look away. She heard the person curse and walk away. She attempted to lessen the stain. Damn, the coffee was hot.

"Clumsy idiot." The person muttered.

Hinata wasn't the type of person that is ticked off easily no matter how annoyingly rude the person is. However, in this case, exceptions can occur. It was the same person from earlier. For the first time in a long time, she was annoyed at that arrogant and conceited freak. She walked back into the café. Her anger had long dissipated. She started dialing Ino's number to ask for her help on a lot of things especially regarding the guy Naruto set her up with.

"I wonder what kind of guy he is." Hinata muttered to herself.

xoxo

"No one is more arrogant toward women, more aggressive or scornful, than a man who is anxious about his virility.- Simone de Beauvoir


End file.
